monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Mermaid
Encyclopedia Entry: A fish type monster that lives in the ocean. Also called “ningyo.” They have one of the most gentle dispositions of all of the monsters. They almost never aggressively attack humans. Most of them are hopeless romantics, and they're always waiting for the man who will become their husband. They appear at beaches and on top of reefs, and dreaming of their yet unseen “princes,” they sing in a beautiful voice. Their singing voices contain magical power, and men who hear their songs are completely charmed. They get dizzy and are drawn back to them, and then they end up having a destined meeting with them as their “princess.” They’re not a race that aggressively attacks humans like other monsters, however, once they do get a man, they're aggressive about sex and use their monstrous bodies to charm him. They'll strongly charm the man and will probably never let him go. Also, their “mermaid’s blood” has the effect of dramatically increasing the lifespan. It is said that it has this function to make a man’s lifespan match her own because a mermaid’s life span is longer than a human’s. Without exception, their husbands will be made to drink this blood. Furthermore, because of the effect of the “mermaid’s blood,” it is in extremely high demand among humans seeking eternal youth and longevity, and other monsters who need to extend the lives of their husbands in the same way. The Merrow of the same mermaid family is actually the main source of traded mermaid blood, and its blood is in high circulation among the monsters. However, among the humans it is quite rare, so there are many humans who are after mermaids for their blood. The mermaid in the illustration on the page to the left isn't wearing anything on her lower body, but normally their vagina is concealed by scales and can't be seen. When they start to have sex with a man, they use magic to get rid of the scales, and the vagina will appear in roughly the same position as in a human woman. Since the new Demon Lord's assumption of power, they've continued to change and adapt so that having sex with human men is convenient and pleasurable. For that reason, it's not possible for them to lay eggs and then spawn the way ordinary fish do. Subspecies *Merrow *Sea Bishop *Selkie *Mershark Trivia *Mermaids can move on land in three ways: crawling on their tails, learning spells of human transformation, or learning how to use their mana to hover off the ground (though this doesn’t mean they can fly freely through the sky). (Source: Kenkou’s Q and A thread). Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Mermaid book profile.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page mermaid.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= Mermaid.PNG|2nd Revision English Encyclopedia Page Mermaid Old.PNG|1st Revision English Encyclopedia Page |-|Official MGE Artwork= Mermaid Change.jpg File:Mermaid_extra_art_2.jpg|Due to changes brought about by the new mamono lord, no matter how anomalous their lower bodies may be, all monsters including mermaids are endowed with an organ for copulating with human men. |-|Fan Artwork= sample_4be1f91490d384fa07483a44a7acb51a.jpg DSCF0149.JPG|mermaid drawn by krystula DSCF0147.JPG|full body mermaid Sarah.png|Viola, the Mermaid by gabrilux CqDOyu8UAAEIF8P.jpg|Sea Party by https://twitter.com/OniTengu0/status/765839332712206336 onitengu Mermaid_1.jpg|Red Mermaid the_koi_empress_by_michellehoefener-d9iofox.jpg|The Koi Empress by MichelleHoefener 61345170_p0.png|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=61345170 midnight 74952303_p0.jpg|by SOGEGIN |-|Recolors= MermaidRecolor1.jpg References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Main Species Category:Mermaid Family Category:Fish Type Category:Oceans Category:Gentle Category:Naive